sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilan Eshkeri
| origin = London, England | instrument = | genre = Film scores | occupation = Composer | years_active = 2000–present | website = }} Ilan Eshkeri (born 7 April 1977) is a British neoclassical composer known for his concert music, films scores and artist collaborations. Early life Eshkeri was born in London. During his childhood, he learned to play the violin and guitar and later went on to play in a rock band. Eshkeri attended Leeds University where he studied music and English literature. During this time he also worked with fellow film composers Edward Shearmur, Michael Kamen and music producer Steve McLaughlin. Career His extensive catalogue of film and TV scores include Still Alice, Stardust, The Young Victoria, Doctor Thorne, Shaun The Sheep and David Attenborough's Natural History Museum Alive. Currently he is working on the music for Collide (Starring Nicholas Hoult, Felicity Jones, Ben Kingsley, Anthony Hopkins) and The Kaiser's Last Kiss (starring Lily James), both due to be released in 2016. Eshkerin has collaborated with artists David Gilmour, Annie Lennox, KT Tunstall, Amon Tobin and Nick Hodgson (Kaiser Chiefs) among others. He recently worked with the European Space Agency on music for astronaut Tim Peake's Principia mission. In addition he has conducted his own works at The Louvre in Paris, The Rudolfinum in Prague and The Royal Albert Hall in London. Eshkeri is currently composing a ballet with David LaChapelle and Sergei Polunin and writing his first solo record. In 2012, Eshkeri was commissioned by Keith H. Yoo to write a composition for Yoo Byung-euns photo exhibition in the Tuileries Garden of The Louvre in Paris. The twelve-part tone poem titled "Through My Window" was pre-recorded in Abbey Road Studios by the London Metropolitan Orchestra, the 46 minutes composition played alongside the exhibition, and it was later released on Blu-ray Disc. In 2014, Eshkeri composed music for the video game The Sims 4 as well as several of its expansion packs. Discography Film * Trinity (2001) * Layer Cake (2004) * Ring of the Nibelungs (2004) * Hannibal Rising (2007) * Straightheads (2007) * Strength and Honour (2007) * Stardust (2007) * Virgin Territory (2008) * Telstar (2008) * The Young Victoria (2009) * Ninja Assassin (2009) * From Time to Time (2009) * Centurion (2010) * Kick-Ass (2010) * Blitz (2011) * Johnny English Reborn (2011) * Blooded (2011) * Coriolanus (2012) * I Give it a Year (2013) * Austenland (2013) * Justin and the Knights of Valour (2013) * Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa (2013) * 47 Ronin (2013) * The Invisible Woman (2013) * Get Santa (2014) * Still Alice (2014) * Black Sea (2014) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * Survivor (2015) * Collide (2016) * Swallows and Amazons (2016) * Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie (2019) Television * Colosseum: A Gladiator's Story (2003) * Colosseum: Rome's Arena of Death (2003) * The Banker (2004) * Trial & Retribution XX Siren (2008) * Trial & Retribution XXI Ghost Train (2008) * Trial & Retribution XXII Shooter (2008) * Strike Back (2010–2012) * Planet Dinosaur (2011) * The Snowman and The Snowdog (with Andy Burrows) (2012) * David Attenborough's Natural History Museum Alive (2014) * Fleming: The Man Who Would Be Bond (2014) * Great Barrier Reef (2015–16) * Doctor Thorne (2016) Video games * The Sims 4 (2014) Awards In 2005, Ilan was nominated for Discovery of the Year with Layer Cake from The World Soundtrack Academy Awards Eshkeri was named Best New Composer of 2007 by the International Film Music Critics Association for his score to Stardust. 2007 International Film Music Critics Association nomination for Best Original Fantasy Score: Stardust 2008 Malibu Film Festival Winner for Best Soundtrack: Strength & Honour 2010 BAFTA nomination for Best Music: Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll (music producer) 2010 Ivor Novello nomination for Best Original Film Score: The Young Victoria References }} External links * * * Category:1977 births Category:Alumni of the University of Leeds Category:English classical composers Category:English film score composers Category:English male classical composers Category:English people of French descent Category:English people of Israeli descent Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from London Category:Neoclassical composers